


Jewel of the Realm

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Sex, Come Eating, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Human Seungmin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Oral Sex, Rimming, crying from pleasure, d/s dynamics, despite the heavy porn tagging this isn't pwp, fae biology means hyunjin is a lot more sensitive in some places, fae marriage, faerie hyunjin, it's a sweet love story too i swear, part one is mostly sfw, part two is full on porn, seungmin nipple piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Only Seungmin could drop out of college, go on a hike to contemplate his life, and end up promptly betrothed to a Faerie Prince.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1063





	1. first

Seungmin’s life is saved by a single word.

_ “Mine.” _

Only him. Only Seungmin could set off on a post-dropping-out-of-college hike and wind up being sentenced to death by faeries. He’d laugh at the absurdity of it all, would the movement not jostle the sword pressed to his throat. Knelt on the ground at the feet of an ornate set of thrones, Seungmin can’t help but glance at the one who’d spoken. It’s stupid, perhaps, given that he’d been ordered by the sword-bearing guards not to dare gaze upon their royals, but the voice had been so pretty that he does so on instinct. They’re a newcomer; he would have noticed their shimmering robes, almost as eye-catching as the fae themself. Perhaps almost is too strong a word, actually, Seungmin thinks. He’s never seen someone so breathtaking. Violet eyes meet his, and a hand swings towards Seungmin’s face, one of the guards stood near him.

“Halt!” the same voice speaks, and Seungmin dazedly watches the word fall from pretty lips, full and perfect. He’s enthralled. Almost close enough to have impacted, the hand intent on striking Seungmin freezes at once.

“My prince?” the guard asks, confused. Seungmin is confused too, but that’s to be expected. He’s still hung up on the word _ mine. _ The pretty fae, the _ royal _ — Seungmin would have known he was without the guard’s words, for he’s just sat down in the vacant throne as easy as breathing — watches Seungmin with a level of intensity he’s never experienced before.

“What’s your name?” the fae enquires, not answering the guard but instead speaking directly to the human knelt at his feet.

For a moment, under the intense violet gaze, he forgets his own name. The sword against his throat presses in a little, almost enough to cut him. It serves as a reminder. “Seungmin,” he tells the prince.

“And what is Seungmin’s crime, father?” the prince asks the man sat in the largest of the three thrones. Seungmin hasn’t dared to look at his face, but he’s sure the King must be beautiful if he’s produced someone so perfect. 

“He trampled half the patch of sacred moon orchids,” the King replies. Seungmin had noticed it before, how pretty his voice was, but it’s even lovelier when it’s softer, speaking to someone he loves. “Why are you interested in him, Jinnie?”

“We can plant more, can’t we, father?” ‘Jinnie’ replies, and Seungmin watches him as he directs a pout towards the King. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to, did you, Seungmin?”

“N-No,” Seungmin stutters out in earnest, “I didn’t know you guys were here, I promise! It was an accident.”

In fact, Seungmin hadn’t ever even believed in magic until now. It’s hard not to believe now, what with the whole being-tried-in-a-faerie-court thing, but magical beings are hardly a normal part of everyday society. The most ‘magical’ thing in his life until now had been his great-aunt’s proclivity for card tricks, and she only really has one good one that she brings out at every family gathering. Somehow, however, he’d managed to trip on a tree root, fall down a hill and crush a tonne of sacred magical flowers. You know, just a normal Tuesday. 

Apparently, in this hidden kingdom, the destruction of said flowers is enough for him to have been promptly sentenced to death. It seems, however, that he may have a saviour.

“Why do you want to spare him, Hyunjin?” someone asks, their voice coming from the throne the other side of the King. 

Hyunjin smiles, and it’s so beautiful a sight that Seungmin feels blinded. “Because I want him for my own, and I can’t very well have that if he’s executed, now, can I?”

At once, the sword drops from Seungmin’s neck. It would appear Prince Hyunjin’s words carry a lot of weight in this kingdom. “You _ want _ me?...” Seungmin questions, confused but not entirely opposed. The interest of someone prettier than any model Seungmin has ever seen would be nice enough on its own without the added benefit of it saving his life. 

“As a plaything, Jinnie?” the King asks. “Or, do you mean that-”

Hyunjin cuts him off. Seungmin imagines that anyone else doing so would earn a death sentence of their own. “Yes, father,” Hyunjin smiles. It’s self-assured. The smile of someone who knows he’ll get his way. “To wed.”

Seungmin feels like he might faint, but stands up as the faerie beckons to him. He’s unsure of the customs, whether he’s supposed to kneel at his feet, if he’s somehow going to fuck up and end up sentenced to death all over again. “You want to marry me?” he asks, wondering if something’s been lost in translation even though they’re speaking the same tongue. 

“Yes, darling,” the prince replies, reaching up from his seat at the throne to cup Seungmin’s cheek as if in wonder. “Am I to your liking?” he asks, tilting his head, batting his violet eyes in Seungmin’s direction imploringly. His hair, just past his shoulders and black, falls forward a little when he does so, prettily framing his perfect face. Around them, the guards stare open-mouthed at what appears to be an uncommon display from their prince. He seems spoiled— Seungmin wonders if he’s ever offered himself like this before. Somehow he doubts it, though he doesn’t know why it’s him that’s being given the honour. 

“Of course,” Seungmin tells him. Hyunjin possibly _ not _ being to anyone’s liking seems an insane concept. 

Prince Hyunjin smiles wide, and Seungmin notices how his teeth seem a little more dangerous than those of a human. He shivers a little, and hopes it isn’t obvious. The slight apprehension, however, is overshadowed greatly by awe. With every little detail he notices in the prince’s appearance, from his slightly sharper teeth to the pointed tips of his ears, he grows prettier still. “You’ll have me, then?” he prompts, and Seungmin nods. Another sharp-toothed smile. “Wonderful.”

—————————— 

It seems surreal that Seungmin was stuck in algebra contemplating his dreary existence two weeks ago. Now, he’s being led into an ornate bedchamber, guided to sit on an intricately carved bench-thing and left there with one of the guards. The royals leave to talk, though Hyunjin seems reluctant to.

Seungmin smiles awkwardly at the guard. At least he isn’t one of the ones that dragged him forcibly to the trial— Seungmin doesn’t much fancy being left alone with someone who’s recently beaten him up. “Hi,” he says, trying to break the tension that seems to permeate the room. The guard doesn’t reply, so Seungmin tries again. “Does this sort of thing happen often?”

“Does a bloody human crush half a plot of sacred flowers and then end up somehow winning the hand of our crown prince?...” the guard replies, more than a subtle touch of disdain in his tone. “No, it’s hardly a common occurrence.”

“I’m Seungmin,” he says, still making himself smile despite the urge to curl in on himself. The guard clearly does _ not _ want to be talking to him, but Seungmin wants the distraction. “What’s your name?”

“Senior Guardsman Seo, and I heard your name in the hall, human,” the fae answers him curtly, his tone of voice practically screaming ‘can you shut the fuck up now?’ 

Seungmin ignores it, ignores the twitching of Guardsman Seo’s jaw as he continues to speak. “Do you know why Prince Hyunjin is so interested in me?” 

“Believe me,” Seo replies, “I cannot see the appeal in the slightest. Would you _ please _stop badgering me?”

“Don’t worry,” Seungmin says reassuringly, “you’ll be shot of me soon enough!”

Guardsman Seo is saved from more Seungmin-led conversation by the return of the royals. Seungmin sees Seo stand and bow at once, and follows suit, trying to be respectful as to not somehow end up in the jaws of imminent death once more. On that line of thought, he makes sure not to look at the King. 

“It’s fine, Seungmin,” he hears the King speak. “You can look at me— we’re to be family, it seems, after all.”

Seungmin waits for a tense few seconds, just in case the offer is rescinded, and then raises his head. His gaze is drawn automatically to Hyunjin, at first, something about the prince so alluring that he can’t help but be enthralled. Hyunjin, oddly enough, is looking at Seungmin in exactly the same way. Their eyes meet, and something electric makes its way down from the nape of Seungmin’s neck to the base of his spine. He shivers, and Hyunjin smiles, batting his violet eyes. 

Finally, Seungmin chances a glance at the King. He’d been right— anyone related to Hyunjin seems indeed ethereal in their own right. Seungmin fidgets awkwardly, suddenly tongue-tied. It’s a little hard to ask ‘what now?’ in this situation. 

“I’ll leave you with Hyunjin to explain things,” the King tells him, as though he can read his mind. Seungmin dearly hopes that he can’t. “Come, Changbin,” he says to the guard, who follows him at once. They close the door, and Seungmin stands there in a sort of daze for a second. 

“Father won’t let you stay in here with me yet,” Hyunjin sulks, drawing Seungmin’s focus back to him. “You will soon enough, though— don’t worry, darling.”

Seungmin can _ feel _ himself blushing at the implication, and Hyunjin clearly can, too, for he closes the distance between them to look closer. Stepping right up to Seungmin, Hyunjin fascinatedly presses his cold hand against Seungmin’s heated skin. “What?” Seungmin gasps out, Hyunjin suddenly _ so _ close that he half forgets what thinking is, really. 

“You blush so unusually, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin tells him, tracing his cheek still with one finger. His nails are sharp, like claws. Seungmin is glad that he’s gentle. “You turn the prettiest shade of pink.”

“Don’t you?” Seungmin asks, confused.

“Call me pretty,” Hyunjin replies, confusing Seungmin still further.

He complies, nonetheless. “You’re beautiful.”

Hyunjin smiles, and it’s radiant. “Why thank you, my darling,” he says, and then tilts his face, turning one cheek towards Seungmin. “See?” Hyunjin prompts, and Seungmin _ does _ see. He’s blushing, which is enough to muddle Seungmin’s brain in itself, but now he can tell why Hyunjin was fascinated by his own. When Hyunjin’s kind blush, it seems, it’s _ blue. _ “Is your blood pink, too?” Hyunjin asks innocently, the question so strange and yet so normal for their situation. 

“Red,” Seungmin tells him, and Hyunjin gasps.

“That’s so strange!” he marvels. “Can I see?”

Now, as much as Seungmin can tell Hyunjin likes him, a question like that is enough to get anyone worried. For all he knows, fae are some kind of black widow esque race that kill their mates. “What do you mean?...” he asks, clearly apprehensive. Hyunjin smiles his sharp-toothed smile, and Seungmin has half a mind to back away. Something tells him that the prince won’t hurt him, though, so he makes himself stay still. 

“Like this!” Hyunjin says, pressing the pad of his index finger against one of his front teeth. Pulling it away, he squeezes the indent left there. Dark blue blood beads in the pinprick sized hole in his finger. “So, can I?”

“Sure,” Seungmin says. Why not, to be honest? It’s hardly weirder than some of the things past exes have asked him for. Holding out his hand, he lets out a small huff of breath as one of Hyunjin’s sharp teeth punctures his finger. Just as he had his own, Hyunjin squeezes, mouth forming an _ O _as he marvels at the sight of red blood.

“You’re so interesting, Seungminnie!” Hyunjin says excitedly. “I can’t wait to learn more about you.”

As much as the words may lead some to believe, Seungmin doesn’t feel like a plaything, nor some test subject that Hyunjin will throw aside. His innocent fascination is endearing, and Seungmin finds himself excited too. It’s not only Hyunjin who’ll be learning about a whole new race, after all. If anything, Seungmin has more to learn; fae seem to at least already know of humanity’s existence outside of their boundaries. As Hyunjin appears to have grown sidetracked from telling Seungmin what’ll be happening to him, though, he steers the conversation back. It’s hard to do so, though, given Hyunjin is now sucking on his finger to stem the bleeding. It’s far, _ far _ too pretty a sight. “Where will I be staying, then?”

Again, Hyunjin pouts. “As soon as I can persuade father, here— if you want to, of course.” (Seungmin _ does _ want to, and is alarmed at just how much). “For the time being, sadly, you’ll be staying in one of the guards’ homes— father wants one of them to look over you.”

Seungmin really hopes it isn’t Guardsman Seo. “Whose home is it, do you know?”

“Oh, you’ve met him!” Hyunjin beams, and Seungmin’s heart sinks. “You’ll be staying with Changbinnie.”

_ Changbinnie_. The name hardly seems to suit his demeanour, but Seungmin supposes he has little reason to be nice to the human newcomer just yet. “Oh,” he replies, trying to sound positive. “How nice.”

“Right!” The sarcasm flies right over Hyunjin’s head. “I’m sure you’ll love it there, until you get to stay with me, of course. I’m far more fun, darling.”

Seungmin wonders if Hyunjin is deliberately trying to make him blush again, just so that he can stare at the ‘pretty colour’. If he is, it’s working. Boldly, bolder than perhaps he should be when he’s still so unsure of this kingdom’s boundaries and which lines he shouldn’t cross, Seungmin retaliates. “Oh I’m _ sure _you are, my prince,” he hums, delighting in the flush that creeps up Hyunjin’s neck, blossoming light blue on his cheeks. “I can be quite fun myself.”

He wonders, amused and glad that he took the risk, if Hyunjin realises that his mouth has fallen slightly open, or that his eyes have grown wider. It seems, and Seungmin is delighted at the discovery, that Hyunjin is incredibly easy for him to fluster. Still slightly hesitant, nonetheless, he mirrors Hyunjin’s earlier actions, and cups the faerie’s cheek. It’s warmer than his hand, but still colder than Seungmin is used to. In a manner that seems instinctual, Hyunjin leans needily into the touch. Unfortunately, Seungmin isn’t given time to process the way that makes him feel, for there’s a knock at the door, followed shortly by the return of their earlier companions. His hand drops down just before the door opens, but Seungmin still sees the King raise an amused eyebrow about how close the two are standing.

“Follow me,” Guardsman Seo says resignedly, and Seungmin smiles once more at a now pouting Hyunjin as he’s led away.

—————————— 

Guardsman Seo’s husband insists that Seungmin call both of them by their first names, and while it’s easy to call him Felix he highly doubts that his husband wants Seungmin to call him Changbin. Naturally, Seungmin enjoys doing so a little too much. After an evening meal Seungmin spends observing the hilarious difference between Changbin’s facial expressions with Seungmin and his husband (Seungmin, he looks at like an inconvenient wad of gum stuck to his shoe, and Felix like he holds the stars), Seungmin spends the night in their spare room. Though the bed is a million times more comfortable than the dubiously stained bunk-bed he’d endured in his college dorm, Seungmin’s sleep is still fitful. He’d almost died, after all. It gives one pause for thought. And Hyunjin— he can’t get him out of his head. As strange as he finds the sudden intensity of the prince’s want for him, Seungmin yearns for him too.

When Changbin knocks loudly on the door to wake him in the morning, Seungmin is already awake and dressing in the new clothes laid out for him. The pants are tight, made of some kind of leather-like material, and are paired with a loose white shirt. After making some semblance of sense out of the mess he’s woken up with on his head, Seungmin steps back and stares at himself in the mirror. Though he feels a little full of himself thinking so, Seungmin looks _ good_. Faerie fashion suits him, so it seems. 

Hyunjin seems to think so too, blatantly undressing Seungmin with his eyes the second the human is dropped off by a disgruntled Changbin. He seems reluctant to leave them alone, especially given the hungry look on the prince’s face, but does so nonetheless after a pointed “You can _ go _ now, Changbinnie” from Hyunjin. Seungmin makes to go and sit on the bench from yesterday, but Hyunjin makes a little _ hmph _ noise and grabs his hand, tugging him over to the bed instead. “This is far more comfortable,” he says with a sweet smile, flopping down onto the bedcovers and making grabby hands at Seungmin, “come, I want to question you more.” 

There is not one shadow of a doubt that Hyunjin must be immeasurably spoiled, so doted on that he’s used to demanding everything in life and receiving it in turn. It’s adorable, so Seungmin can’t help but comply, laying down next to the prince. Hyunjin, growing cuter by the second, immediately snuggles into his side. “What do you want to know, my prince?” Seungmin asks, not missing the little shiver from the faerie. Hyunjin seems to like it when Seungmin calls him that. _ Cute_.

“Tell me about your life,” Hyunjin asks, the question so vague that Seungmin isn’t quite sure to begin. Hyunjin seems to sense this, and specifies further. “Like how you ended up in my family’s forest, for one.”

“I was hiking,” Seungmin laughs. It seems silly, now. 

“What’s that?”

“Hiking?” Seungmin asks, and Hyunjin nods, his eyes wide at learning something new. Seungmin wants to kiss him. “Hiking’s when you, uh, go on long walks? Sometimes in groups, sometimes on your own like I was. People often find it relaxing, so I thought I’d give it a go.”

“People do that for _ fun _?” Hyunjin sounds disgusted. “We only ever do that if we need to visit another kingdom, and that’s not a common occurrence given how many mages are needed to cloak our journey.”

“Is that- are they how you stay hidden, then?” Seungmin is fascinated, just as much as Hyunjin is.

“Yes,” Hyunjin confirms, “there must have been a weak spot in the barrier that you fell through, so there’s a team going around checking the whole thing at the moment. The hole you made in it will have already been repaired, of course.”

“Sorry?...” Seungmin says, unsure whether an apology fits the conversation.

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Don’t be silly, Seungminnie,” he chides, moving one of the arms wrapped around Seungmin to rest a hand against his cheek again. “It got you into my bed, didn’t it, darling?” he reasons, giggling cutely as Seungmin blushes. “Pretty,” he coos, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s flushed skin, just over his cheekbone, and making him blush all the more. Instead of moving away, Hyunjin kisses him again, and then _ again_, trailing his soft lips down Seungmin’s cheek until he reaches the corner of his mouth, where he halts as if nervous. He looks up at Seungmin, and their eyes meet. Hyunjin’s have darkened to indigo, and he remains frozen.

“Do you want to kiss me, my prince?” Seungmin asks, his own voice breathless and yet teasing enough that Hyunjin whines a little in the back of his throat.

“Please,” Hyunjin says, and it sounds more like a whimper than speech. Seungmin reaches up, lets his fingers tangle in the long hair of the beautiful faerie leant over him. He _ tugs_, and Hyunjin whines again as he’s pulled down against Seungmin. There’s a short, electric sort of moment where their mouths barely brush, both of them shaking, and then Seungmin arches up to close the final millimetre of distance, their lips meeting in mutual desperation.

—————————— 

When Changbin shows up to fetch them for lunch, and finds both sat suspiciously far apart on the bed with innocent expressions that contrast with their visibly kiss-swollen lips, he sighs loudly. “Should I even leave you two alone?”

“Don’t be mean, Changbinnie,” Hyunjin pouts, “Seungmin and I were only talking.”

“_ Sure, _ you were.” Changbin sounds less than convinced. “Come on, lovebirds. Food’s waiting.”

Seungmin holds Hyunjin’s hand on the walk through the palace, and smiles to himself at the way Hyunjin keeps stealing glances at him along the way. At the dinner table, the King tries to seat them on opposite sides, but Hyunjin kicks up a fuss, refusing to eat until they’re allowed to sit together. Seeing the King roll his eyes fondly, Seungmin can tell how Hyunjin always gets his way. 

Despite the massive dining table, it’s a small array of them gathered: the King, his husband, Hyunjin, Seungmin and a few guards. Though he of course has Hyunjin on one side, on the other is the King’s husband, who smiles at the slightly nervous Seungmin. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced,” he says, “I’m Jonghyun, husband to King Minhyun and chief mage of the realm.”

“Seungmin,” he replies, unsure what to say, “I’m, uh…” He doesn’t have a title other than ‘survived-half-of-a-chemistry-degree’.

“You’re mine,” Hyunjin pipes up from beside him, and Seungmin coughs awkwardly. 

“That you are, Seungmin,” Jonghyun laughs at his embarrassment. “How are you coping with that title?”

“Hopefully well,” Seungmin says diplomatically, figuring it’s a better response than telling the table how much Hyunjin likes to be kissed by him.

“He’s _ perfect_,” Hyunjin brags, wrapping an arm around Seungmin’s waist. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

King Minhyun smiles at his son’s boastfulness, and nods. “He’d have to be to keep up with you, Jinnie. Hyunjin here,” he turns to Seungmin, “is known as the ‘Jewel of the Realm’. There’s many who’d kill to be where you’ve found yourself.”

“And as many who’d try are as many that I’d slaughter for trying,” Hyunjin says in far too sweet a tone for his words. His nails grow longer, tapping sharp against the table, and there’s something flashing in his eyes that would deeply scare Seungmin were it not in his defense. Instead, it has him trying to calm an inconvenient flash of arousal that he does _ not _ need while seated for lunch with Hyunjin’s father.

“Hyunjin, don’t scratch the table,” Jonghyun warns, and Hyunjin looks down at his hands, giggling when he notices his longer nails.

“Oops!” he says, focusing for a second. Seungmin watches in fascination as his nails draw back into his fingers like the claws of a cat. “What,” he asks at Seungmin’s staring, “can’t yours do that?”

“No,” Seungmin says, mouth twitching with a smile at Hyunjin’s shock.

“Father, Jonghyun, did you hear that?! Seungminnie’s nails can’t extend!” he marvels.

“Sometimes I forget you haven’t met King Minki’s husband,” Jonghyun says. “You should have come to the last Conference of the Clans, Jinnie. Dongho’s human, too, and there’s a smattering of them among the other clans, too.”

“The journey is so tedious though,” Hyunjin replies whinily. “Besides, I’d far rather learn _ all _about humans from Seungminnie.” Here, he reaches across to squeeze Seungmin’s thigh under the table. Seungmin forces himself to not visibly react. King Minhyun raises a single eyebrow, but thankfully refrains from commenting on the implication in his son’s words. Embarrassed, Seungmin avoids eye contact with both the King and his husband. 

Their plates are cleared away, and Hyunjin stands up, waving to the other royals with a sunny smile. “On that note, we’ll be going!” he tells them, grabbing Seungmin’s hand and tugging him away at so quick a walk they’re practically running.

Somewhat faintly, given how fast the hall is being left behind them, Seungmin hears the King speaking fondly, presumably to Jonghyun. “Poor boy— our Jinnie is never going to let him go.”

“I think he knows exactly what he’s getting into, dear,” he hears Jonghyun reply. “Besides, you were just the same.”

Anything more is too far away to hear, as Seungmin finds himself being tugged down a random corridor and into an alcove for the purpose of kissing his needy faerie breathless. 

—————————— 

“Can you see in the dark?” Hyunjin asks at random. They’re sat in a clearing together, having gone horse riding to celebrate Seungmin’s first full week in the kingdom. Three more to go, and the month-long waiting period imposed by the King would have passed. Seungmin should likely be more nervous at the prospect of marrying someone he’s known for so little time, especially given Hyunjin is a different fucking species. He isn’t, though. Not in the slightest.

The horse is tied to a tree nearby, just the one as Hyunjin insisted on Seungmin riding behind him. It’s for the best, given Seungmin is sure he’d end up dying were he to try and ride solo. Plus, this way he’d gotten to spend the half hour ride to the clearing with his arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s slim waist, pressing kisses to the back of his neck every so often just to feel him shiver. 

“No,” Seungmin replies, watching Hyunjin play with their intertwined fingers. “Can you?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin says, as if it should be obvious. “What’s the use in only seeing for half of the day?”

Seungmin pouts at him, an over-exaggerated version of Hyunjin’s favoured expression. “Don’t you like my eyes, Jinnie?” he asks, pouting further still.

Giggling prettily, Hyunjin drapes himself over Seungmin to kiss the pout away. “Am I that cute when I do that?” 

“Far cuter,” Seungmin replies. It must have been the right answer, for Hyunjin leans in to kiss him again. Just before their lips touch, however, Hyunjin suddenly pulls back, looking worried.

“Seungminnie,” he says, voice suddenly small, “will it make you sad, me keeping you here?”

“What do you mean, Jinnie? Why would it make me sad?” Seungmin asks, a little thrown by the question.

“Your family…” Hyunjin starts to say, trailing off as his voice grows still smaller. 

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” Seungmin reassures, “I haven’t spoken to them in years.”

“Did they hurt you?” Hyunjin asks, glaring. “Do you want me to hurt them, Seungminnie? I will, if you want me to. I’ll kill them if you ask, I promise!”

“You’re fine, Jinnie,” Seungmin says, the cute sight of Hyunjin all riled up on his behalf more than counteracting the small stab of sadness the mention of his family brings. “We just never saw things the same way. I’m over it by now, pinky promise.”

After an ensuing ten minutes taken up with explaining the concept of a pinky promise to a fascinated Hyunjin, Seungmin points out that they should probably get back. Hyunjin spends the entire ride back trying to convince Seungmin to sneak back to his room once Changbin and Felix have fallen asleep, and Seungmin has to placate him by promising that three weeks really isn’t that long a wait. To Hyunjin, however, and he makes this opinion incredibly clear, three weeks is something close to forever. 

—————————— 

At the two week mark, Hyunjin takes Seungmin to his favourite place in the kingdom, a beautiful lake with hundreds of lilies and brightly-coloured fish dancing just beneath the surface. Fireflies dart around above the water, and Seungmin wonders at the sight. It’s incredible how such a wonderful place as Hyunjin’s kingdom can be preserved safely mere miles from the polluted wasteland of a big city. 

They sit by the edge of the water, and when Seungmin turns to Hyunjin he notices how nervous he looks. “What is it, my prince?” he asks, Hyunjin snapping out of a daze at his words, having clearly been thinking intently until Seungmin interrupted him.

“I just-” Hyunjin pauses, fumbling around inside the cloak he’s wearing over his outfit to keep warm. “I was researching human traditions the other day, after Changbin took you back.”

“And?” Seungmin prompts gently, letting his hand rest on the faerie’s thigh, squeezing comfortingly. 

“I found a custom that fae don’t have, but seems quite important in the human world, so…” Hyunjin finally finds it, whatever he was looking for, and pulls it out. A small box. Seungmin’s mind runs wild for a moment, wondering what it could be, and then the faerie opens it with shaking hands. _ Oh. _ Hyunjin grabs Seungmin’s hand, tugging him to his feet, and then kneels in front of him. “Will you marry me, Seungminnie?”

Seungmin lets out a little laugh at the absurdity of it, that Hyunjin has claimed him from day one but is now proposing. It couldn’t be more them. “Of course I will, my prince,” he smiles, pulling Hyunjin up and kissing him. When they break apart, Hyunjin tries to put the gold band on his pinky, but Seungmin guides him to his ring finger. 

Staring at the ring on Seungmin’s finger, Hyunjin gets _ that _ look on his face, the one that shows he’s thought up another question about the human world. Slowly, visibly hesitant, he bends to kiss over the ring, tilting his head in curiosity. When Seungmin doesn’t react as expected, whatever way Hyunjin thought he would, the faerie flips his hand over and pecks kisses to the pads of each of his fingers. “Interesting,” he muses, leaving Seungmin the one now curious.

“How so?” he enquires.

“I know you can’t extend your nails, but your fingers aren’t sensitive, either,” Hyunjin replies, visibly intrigued. 

“And yours are, baby?” Seungmin asks, very interested in this development. He feels Hyunjin suddenly tense up. “What would happen if I kissed them?”

“I-” Hyunjin says, eyes widening as Seungmin holds onto one of his hands, guiding the faerie’s fingers close to his lips.

“Should I just find out?” Hyunjin doesn’t answer, frozen yet shaking a little at the same time. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Seungmin says, and softly presses his lips to blue-tinted skin. The reaction is instant. Hyunjin outright _ moans_, his body going boneless to the point Seungmin wraps an arm around his waist to keep him upright. And Seungmin knows that he shouldn’t, knows that they’re in public, for heaven’s sake, but he really can’t help himself from kissing Hyunjin’s fingers again, just to hear the pretty noise he lets out, his back arching against Seungmin’s steadying hand. It’s more than a little mean for Seungmin to even consider what he does next, but once he _ does _consider it becomes too tempting to deny himself. Kissing the pad of his faerie’s thumb, Seungmin flicks his tongue against it.

_ “Fuck!” _ Hyunjin gasps out, and it’s the first time that Seungmin has heard his prince swear. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, and he breathes deeply, clearly trying to calm himself. “I always wondered what that would feel like with someone else doing it.”

“Have you never done stuff like this before, Hyunjinnie?” Seungmin asks, trying not to picture what Hyunjin’s words imply, that he’s gotten off sucking on his own fingers. He can’t help imagining it, though, Hyunjin’s pretty lips stretched from fullness as he moans around the digits. Wrecking Seungmin still further, something inside him rears up proudly at the thought that all of this ethereal being is his alone to discover. 

Shaking his head, Hyunjin opens his eyes to look at Seungmin. He looks the picture of innocence, lips faintly parted and blinking up at him from where he’s slumped in Seungmin’s arms. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you,” he says, and Seungmin _ aches _ like he never has before, overcome with yearning for this pretty faerie who only has eyes for him. It’s been two weeks, yet Seungmin thinks he’s already halfway in love. 

—————————— 

Over the next few days, Seungmin perhaps (definitely) takes advantage of Hyunjin’s newfound weakness, kissing the prince’s fingertips at random just to make him squirm. After one such instance, which had escalated to the point that Hyunjin had ended up beneath him, whining loudly and with one of Seungmin’s thighs slotted between his, Hyunjin makes a demand. He’s always so cute when he tries to get bossy with Seungmin, as he’s used to nobody in the kingdom even thinking twice before obeying. Seungmin is different, delighting in drawing things out, though it’s rare he’ll actually deny him. So when Hyunjin huffs at him and says “Give _ me _ a weakness”, Seungmin can’t help but comply.

“Here,” he says, pointing to a spot on his neck that he knows drives him crazy. “My thighs, too, and-” Seungmin cuts himself off, suddenly shy as he realises what he’d been about to unthinkingly tell Hyunjin. “Never mind.”

“Tell me!” Hyunjin orders him in his adorably self-assured _ ‘I’m the prince, do what I say’ _ tone that he should know by now doesn’t work. He flips them over, Seungmin’s head hitting the pillows as he finds himself with a lapful of faerie prince. “Tell me _ now_.”

“You’re adorable when you get bossy, Jinnie.”

“Seungminnieeee,” Hyunjin whines, pouting at him. By now, he’s learned that doing so is the most effective weapon in his arsenal. “Please tell me?” he asks far more politely, batting his eyes. “Pleeeease?”

He’s far too weak for Hyunjin. 

“Fine,” he gives in, as Hyunjin knew he would— he near always gets his way when he brings out the pout. “I have my nipples pierced, so they’re pretty sensitive, too.”

“You _ what?!” _ Hyunjin gasps, his full lips dropping open in shock. “Show me show me _ show me!” _ he says excitedly, nimble fingers already tugging at the buttons of Seungmin’s shirt within a split-second of Seungmin’s admission. Brain clearly catching up with his body, he pauses. “Can I?” he asks belatedly, two buttons already undone. 

Seungmin doesn’t think he’s ever been so hopelessly endeared. “You can, Jinnie— go ahead.”

The faerie makes short work of Seungmin’s shirt, and it soon hangs completely open, Hyunjin gazing slack-jawed at the twin bars through Seungmin’s nipples. Experimentally, he reaches out and touches one, rolling the piercing between his fingers, smiling triumphantly as Seungmin bites back a breathy little gasp. Instead of giving his other nipple the same treatment, Hyunjin braces one hand against the bed and leans down, closing his mouth around the metal bar and swirling his tongue around it. It feels dizzy for Seungmin to be the one so suddenly overwhelmed, Hyunjin’s lips on his chest leaving him breathless. Hyunjin, of course, is the picture of smugness as he trails his lips up from Seungmin’s nipples to the spot he’d foolishly pointed out on his neck. When he nips at his skin, the added sharpness of his teeth only heightening the sensitivity, Seungmin’s hips cant upwards, and they both moan. Hyunjin grinds back down against him, body guiding him on instinct, and for a moment Seungmin so _ desperately _ wants to go further than they should.

Instead, he forces himself to grab onto Hyunjin’s hips and pull him off his lap, as much as it pains them both to stop. Hyunjin whines when Seungmin buttons his shirt back up, figuring it’s too dangerous for the both of them if he stays half-naked. “You’re mean,” the prince whines petulantly, and it brings back the almost ever-present feeling of overwhelming fondness Seungmin has around him.

“Not long now, my prince,” he reassures him.

“Still _ too _ long,” Hyunjin huffs, flopping onto his back to sulk. “Stupid customs.”

“You’re so cute.”

Visibly, Hyunjin softens at the compliment. “Fine,” he sighs, holding out his arms, “I know it’s not your fault. Come hold me at least, if we can’t do anything more.”

With Hyunjin cuddled into his side, Seungmin _ probably _ shouldn’t say what he does next, given the needy faerie has finally calmed down some. “Can’t wait to ruin you, though, my prince,” he murmurs anyway, lips pressed to Hyunjin’s neck, laughing when he hits him.

“You can’t just _ say _that when you can’t follow through!”

“I will soon enough, don’t worry.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Sure you are, baby boy. Nine days is hardly a lifetime, is it?”

“Feels like it when I have someone like you in my bed and I can’t even- No, I’m not going to say it or I’ll make myself worse.”

“Adorable.”

“Shut _ up, _ Seungminnie!”

“Cute.”

—————————— 

All of a sudden, though it’s dragged into forever simultaneously, there’s only one week left. Seungmin’s retelling of what it’s like to fly on a plane is interrupted by a knock on the door, followed moments later by the King and his husband entering the room. Seungmin counts himself lucky that it’s a cute moment they’ve walked in on, rather than an hour earlier when Hyunjin had foolishly let on about how his ears are even more sensitive than his fingers. 

After some persuading, and a good amount of complaining, Hyunjin is convinced at last to leave his cozy blanket nest in Seungmin’s arms, and is then pulled away by his father. Jonghyun stays, and sits down on the edge of Hyunjin’s bed. “We can move, if you want?” Seungmin offers, still half swaddled in Hyunjin’s duvet and wondering if it’s rude to remain like this.

“You’re fine, Seungmin, don’t worry,” Jonghyun hastens to reassure him. “Minhyun is just off doing a last check with Hyunjin that this is what he wants, though neither the King nor I really doubt that. I thought I’d check with you though, just in case; this isn’t just our Jinnie’s decision. Are you okay with this? I know your kind don’t usually do things so fast, but with fae we just _ know_, so there’s no point in dragging it out for too long. Especially with the customs imposed on royalty, delaying can be tortuous.” Here, Seungmin blushes, but doesn’t say anything. He and Jonghyun both know exactly what he’s referring to. “With Minhyun and I, it was a two week wait, and it felt like forever. We’ve been married now for seventeen years.”

“Is it rude to ask about Hyunjin’s mother?” Seungmin speaks cautiously, hoping he doesn’t offend. 

“She died when he was two, and I met Minhyun a year later. Hyunjin has only ever really known me as his other parental figure,” Jonghyun explains. “He was too young for him to have ever truly grieved for her, so it’s not a sore spot if you ever want to bring it up with him.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Seungmin replies. “As for your question,” he pauses, and Jonghyun sits up straight, waiting. “Yes, I’m entirely sure. I know I’m not ‘of your kind’, so to speak, but… I can tell, too.”

“Good,” Jonghyun says, smiling knowingly. “I could see, what with the way you look at him, but I still wanted to check.”

“It’s strange, you know,” Seungmin muses, something about Jonghyun so safe that he can’t help but confide in him. “I never thought I could fall for someone this hard, especially so fast. As you said, it’s uncommon in my world, but he’s just so… It’s like he’s made for me.” 

Jonghyun speaks then, but it isn’t in reply to Seungmin. “It’s rude to eavesdrop, Prince Hyunjin,” he says, tone chiding, and Hyunjin steps guiltily into the room, not looking either of them in the eye. “I’ll leave you two be, but remember the customs, boys!” he jibes, hurrying off before Hyunjin can hit him, as he seems about to. 

“You meant that, Seungminnie?” Hyunjin asks tentatively once the door has closed behind his stepfather, finally meeting his eyes. “You like me that much, too?”

“Of course, my prince,” Seungmin smiles, holding out his hands and pulling Hyunjin back onto the bed once he links their fingers. “How could I not?”

—————————— 

The wedding now a definite, the palace bustles with preparations. Seungmin tries to offer to help, but Hyunjin won’t allow it, seeming to be getting clingier by the minute as the clock ticks towards their wedding day. Two days before the date itself, Seungmin finds out why, when he asks about the servants filling Hyunjin’s room full of food and drink, piling it up on top of the large table in the corner. When he asks, Hyunjin blushes bright blue and buries his face in the pillows, muffledly telling Seungmin that he’ll explain when they’re alone.

When the servants have left, Seungmin rolls Hyunjin over to face him. “You gonna tell me now, baby?”

Rather than get right to an explanation, Hyunjin opens with a question. “Have you noticed how I’ve been getting even more clingy with you the past few days?”

“No,” Seungmin says sarcastically. “Not at _ all_.”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin retorts. “Anyway, that’s because we— royals in particular— get really possessive near to being bonded, and it’s _ way _worse after. I won’t want anyone else near you at all for days, probably. That’s why we’re being stocked up on supplies.”

“So, you mean you’re gonna be so possessive that you’re literally not going to let me leave your room?” Seungmin checks to clarify, laughing a little at the prospect. “God, just when I think you can’t get cuter.”

“Is that weird, though?...”

“Jinnie, baby,” Seungmin replies, kissing Hyunjin’s thumb just to see him shiver, “there is literally nothing I’d like more than to be left alone with you in here for days. Hell, make it a week, play up the clingy.”

“You want a whole week alone with me?”

“Absolutely. Even that won’t be long enough for all the things I want to do to you, my prince,” Seungmin teases, still holding Hyunjin’s hand and peppering it with fleeting kisses.

“Seungminnieeee,” Hyunjin complains, writhing but making no real effort to escape him. “Stop frustrating me.”

“Two days, Jinnie,” Seungmin reminds him. “Two more days and I can spend a whole week making it up to you.”

“Stupid, _ stupid _ customs,” the faerie whines, the sound tapering off into a whimper when Seungmin leans to nip at his ear. “Stop it!” he says feebly, the way he instantly goes pliant contradicting his protest. 

“Okay, okay,” Seungmin backs off, done with being mean for a little while. “Ask me some questions to calm us down.”

“How do you cook without magic?” Hyunjin asks at once. “Do you have to start a wood fire every time like we do when the mages are doing their cleansing ritual?”

Seungmin laughs fondly, and begins to attempt to explain microwaves. 

—————————— 

One day left, and Seungmin can’t find Hyunjin. Neither can his father, it seems, given King Minhyun has just shown up asking Seungmin to look for him. He thinks that Hyunjin is second guessing again, given there’s few reasons he could willingly be pried away from Seungmin’s side right now. 

Seungmin goes to the lake. Hyunjin is sat by the edge of it, alone where they had sat together before, and he jumps when Seungmin calls out to him. Hurriedly, he wipes his eyes, and Seungmin’s heart breaks at the sight. Sitting down beside him, he pulls Hyunjin into his arms. “What’s wrong, sweet baby?” he asks him softly, rocking them a little to try and calm him down. “How can I make it better?”

A guard shows up, and opens her mouth to presumably shout that she’s found the prince, but Seungmin shushes her over Hyunjin’s shoulder, shooing her away. _ Leave us_, he mouths, and she takes the hint. At least people won’t still be looking.

“I’m sorry, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin sniffles, and Seungmin can feel the shoulder of his shirt growing damp. “You have a whole other world, and I’ve stolen you from it. I shouldn’t be this selfish just because I love you-” He chokes on the confession, one that was clearly accidental.

Seungmin pulls them apart so that he can meet Hyunjin’s eyes. They’re brimming with tears that seem to glitter, somehow. His cheeks shimmer where the teartracks have passed. “Jinnie,” he says, his voice cracking a little, “please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin repeats, “I’m so so sorry, I-” 

He’s cut off by Seungmin kissing him. It’s messy and it’s wet, and it lacks the intensity that they usually share. Instead, it’s soft, it’s sweet, and it gets Hyunjin to stop repeatedly apologising. That, after all, had been Seungmin’s main objective. “The human world is horrible, baby boy,” Seungmin tells the faerie shaking in his arms. “You’re not stealing me from anything good— if anything, you’re saving me. I was so lost, but my life makes sense now.”

It may have been a _ beyond _ cheesy statement, but Seungmin makes Hyunjin stop crying. And, besides, he meant every word. 

“Promise?” Hyunjin says, holding out his pinky just like Seungmin had taught him. Seungmin’s heart feels like it’s going to break free from his chest.

“Promise, my prince,” he replies, linking their fingers together to seal it. “And, Jinnie?” Seungmin adds.

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

—————————— 

Fae weddings are a small affair, even royal ones. Seungmin had half been expecting something grand, but it’s just Hyunjin’s family and the head guards. Felix is there as Seungmin’s guest. The guardsman’s husband had helped him get ready that morning, the final day he’d wake up in their spare room. Changbin commented about being more than ready for being free from the human, but Seungmin can tell that he’s begrudgingly grown to like him somewhat. 

Instead of a chapel, as fae follow no religion, the bonding is held outside, by the lake that Hyunjin loves. Jonghyun, there both as Hyunjin’s family and as the chief mage, performs the ceremony. It involves a lot of chanting in a language Seungmin can’t understand, so he just watches Hyunjin instead. His faerie looks so beautiful, and so unbelievably happy. His hair is plaited, as it often is, but in a more intricate design, and Seungmin almost forgets how to breathe.

Seungmin isn’t quite sure how he deserves this, how anyone could ever deserve someone like Prince Hyunjin. From what Hyunjin has told him, however, the prince feels the exact same way about Seungmin. Smiling at Seungmin, Hyunjin’s whole face lights up like sunshine. He’s dressed in lace, a sight that is absolutely ruining Seungmin, while he himself is dressed in a smarter version of his usual clothes: higher quality leather trousers and a shirt that’s soft to the touch. It seems fae aren’t big on tuxedos, but Seungmin never much liked them anyway.

Hyunjin can understand what Jonghyun is chanting as the mage holds one of their hands in each of his, so Seungmin looks to him for a cue. The spellcasting seems to reach a peak, Jonghyun’s voice louder than before, and he presses their hands together. Something flashes in the air, and a ring of light forms from it, surrounding Hyunjin and Seungmin. Jonghyun steps back, growing quiet at last, and the ring closes in on the couple, growing smaller until it encircles their wrists alone. In awe, Seungmin watches as the light splits into two circles and then closes onto them. 

It stings a little, though it’s more of a tingling feeling than anything, and when the light fades they are left with what looks like matching golden tattoos. _ Can I kiss you now? _ Seungmin mouths, wondering if he’s allowed to speak again. Everyone had been told to stay silent during the ceremony. Hyunjin beams, his face streaked with shimmering tears, and instead of answering he pulls Seungmin close. The silence breaks, the small crowd cheering while the now bonded couple kiss, but neither are aware of their surroundings enough to even notice, let alone care. 

Hyunjin links their pinkies together amidst the all-consuming embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed part 1!! part 2 is going to be around the same length but all porn (set immediately post-bonding), and I'm already about 6k into it as of writing this end note (hence me already knowing a tonne of the smut tags to add), so look out for that - i have a tonne of essays to write but i'll try and make time for seungjin because they deserve the world
> 
> [comments and kudos make me write faster it's scientifically proven - let me know what you thought <33]
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> -v


	2. last, and only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally All porn. Buckle in, folks.

Luckily, in Seungmin’s opinion at least, fae don’t hold post-bonding receptions. 

No reception means no hanging around afterward, means saying a hurried goodbye to the guests as Hyunjin tugs him away from the clearing insistently and drags Seungmin all the way back to his room. _ Their _ room, now. “Weren’t kidding about the neediness after, huh?” Seungmin remarks with a small laugh as Hyunjin locks the door behind him. 

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin demands in lieu of a reply, and Seungmin is too weak for him to deny Hyunjin much right now. Seungmin backs him up against the door his faerie had just locked, mouths along his jawline and then finally kisses his pretty lips. At once, Hyunjin gasps against him— it’s almost too easy to press further, for Seungmin’s tongue to flick against his prince’s as he presses him against the door and makes him moan. “Please,” Hyunjin whines when all Seungmin does is kiss him, trying to grind against him but failing due to the hand Seungmin has placed on his hip. “Seungminnieee,” he complains in between kisses, their lips still touching while he speaks. “Aren’t you done with teasing me yet?”

Though his complaining only makes Seungmin want to tease Hyunjin all the more, he reasons with himself that they _ do _have the next week alone together. He settles for a halfway sort of point, pushing a leg between Hyunjin’s thighs for him to rut against but continuing to rile him up still, pulling his head back by the long plait and kissing the sensitive point of one ear. The dual sensation of Seungmin pulling his hair and flicking his tongue against the shell of his ear makes Hyunjin cry out, and it’s so beautifully wrecked a sound that Seungmin half wonders if he’s dreaming. “Come on, pretty baby,” he relents at last, nipping at Hyunjin’s ear once more before he pulls away. The faerie looks like he could cry with relief when Seungmin finally moves towards their bed. Even if he isn’t actually just yet, Seungmin absolutely intends to make him before the night is through.

Hyunjin bounces a little on the bed when Seungmin pushes him down onto it, looking up at him so wide-eyed and so contrastingly innocent with the way he’s visibly straining against his tight, gold-embroidered trousers. And Hyunjin _ is _ innocent, too, waiting to be ruined by Seungmin. As much as the faerie has made no secret about how much he wants Seungmin, he knows that he’s the first to ever see him like this. Seungmin fully intends to be the last to, as well. He’s snapped out of his slightly zoned out state, transfixed by the sight before him, by Hyunjin whining loudly. “Minnie,” he says, holding out his hands for him, “please?”

As weak for him as ever, Seungmin lets himself be tugged down, caging Hyunjin beneath him and kissing from his neck to his exposed collarbones, where he reaches the top of his lacy shirt. “Arms up, my prince,” he prompts. Hyunjin does so immediately when told to, the two of them shifting so that he can sit up enough for Seungmin to pull the shirt over his head. This is Seungmin’s first time seeing him shirtless, the first time either of them have been bar the one time Seungmin let the faerie unbutton his shirt. Seungmin drinks in the sight of him, running his hands over the slight definition of his muscles. Hyunjin is mostly soft, and Seungmin loves that. He’s so pliant, arching a little whenever Seungmin touches him, and when Seungmin’s trailing hands reach the top of his trousers, he whimpers softly. “Want these off too, Jinnie?” Seungmin asks, and Hyunjin nods eagerly, smiling at Seungmin like he’s just won the lottery. Not that the faerie will even know what that is.

Hyunjin isn’t wearing any underwear. Seungmin discovers this when he pulls the ornately detailed trousers off the whining prince, but it takes him a while to fully process it. Yes, sure, he was already undressing him before, so it probably shouldn’t affect him so much. At the same time, however, _ Hyunjin isn’t wearing any underwear_. He hadn’t been wearing any all day, therefore, and the thought of that could well make Seungmin’s legs give way were he still standing up. Hyunjin’s cock, flushing blue like the blush colouring his cheeks, arches up to rest against his flat stomach when freed. Whatever Seungmin had been imagining his prince would look like naked, none of it compares to reality. Not only is his dick downright _ pretty_, in a way dicks had no right being, but Hyunjin is also fucking hung beyond belief. Seungmin had felt him pressed against his thigh a few times while they were making out, so he’d known he wasn’t _ small_, but… Fuck. He is absolutely getting that inside him during their week alone together. 

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin complains, drawing Seungmin’s focus away from his dick for a minute. “Wanna see you too, you meanie.”

In his defence, Seungmin had genuinely been too preoccupied with undressing Hyunjin to register that he himself was still fully clothed. “Sorry, sorry!” he placates him. “Should I, or do you want to, baby boy?”

Hyunjin’s eyes light up, and he immediately goes for Seungmin’s shirt, flipping them over like he had before. Seungmin’s brain whites out a little at the fact that the faerie is completely nude this time around. The first button gets stuck, however— after pouting at it for a moment, Hyunjin shrugs, and proceeds to rip the entire shirt open with such ease it’s almost scary. “What?” he says when Seungmin gapes at him. “Is that against your customs, or something? We have a tonne of shirts; I can just replace this one…” Hyunjin trails off, tilting his head in confusion at Seungmin’s reaction.

“Baby,” Seungmin says, “just how strong _ are _ you?” It comes to him then, suddenly, that because Hyunjin clearly likes Seungmin pushing him about, Seungmin hasn’t been given any indication of the level of strength fae possess. 

“Uh…” Hyunjin pauses, thinking. “I’m not sure how to give context, but could probably lift someone about three times your size over my head pretty easily? Is that bad?”

Hyunjin looks so worried that Seungmin will find him unattractive, but it’s the complete opposite, and Seungmin hastens to enlighten him. “That’s hot as fuck, baby boy,” he reassures, “trust me.”

“You still think I’m cute, though?” Hyunjin checks, and his shoulders drop in relief when Seungmin nods. “Good,” he beams, “should I rip these off too then, Seungminnie?” Hyunjin asks, running his big hands over the leather still clinging tightly to Seungmin’s thighs. 

“No need to ruin _ all _ my bonding clothes, sweetheart,” Seungmin replies, voice fond just the same, and Hyunjin huffs a little over the extra time it takes him to get Seungmin’s trousers and underwear off. 

“Wow!” the faerie exclaims, that same expression of wide-eyed curiosity that Seungmin has now grown used to on his face as he looks at Seungmin’s dick. “This blushes pink too...” Hyunjin smiles at the realisation, reaching out seemingly instinctively to wrap his fingers around him. His brain catches up a second later, and his entire face flushes as he looks down at his hand. _ “Oh.” _

He goes to move his hand away, clearly embarrassed, but Seungmin covers Hyunjin’s hand with one of his own. “You’re fine, Jinnie,” he tells him, mind flashing between how cute Hyunjin’s eagerness is and how good his soft hand feels on Seungmin’s cock. “Explore all you want, baby boy.”

Hyunjin seems beyond excited to finally be given free rein to touch Seungmin wherever he wants to. It’s unsurprising, given that he’s been whining about not being able to do so for a month. Spoilt for choice, he considers for a bit, and then seems to remember what Seungmin’s told him before about sensitivity. One moment Seungmin is watching Hyunjin try and figure out what to do, and the next he finds himself backed up against the pillows with Hyunjin latched onto his neck. To Hyunjin’s credit, his memory is perfect— he gets the right spot immediately, just where Seungmin had first pointed out. It’s going to bruise, of that he’s sure, what with the number Hyunjin’s doing on him, but Seungmin wants it to. Still licking, sucking and biting at Seungmin’s skin, Hyunjin’s hands move down to his nipples, playing with the piercings until Seungmin starts moaning loudly from the simultaneous attack on two places he’s most vulnerable. If it didn’t feel so good, he’d regret giving the faerie so much power. 

Replacing his hands with his eager mouth, Hyunjin pulls at the piercings alternately with his teeth as his hands trail down to Seungmin’s thighs, the other weakness he’d foolishly given up. Now knowing that Seungmin finds his strength hot, Hyunjin grips at his thighs hard enough to bruise them, his focus moving down further and further until he stops, mouth so close to Seungmin’s cock that it physically aches to see. Nervously, Hyunjin wets his lips. He looks up at Seungmin, then. “...Can I?” he asks cutely, waiting for Seungmin’s permission.

Trembling a little despite himself, Seungmin nods. “Good boy, Jinnie. Of course you can, baby.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says, his voice so prettily grateful. Knowing how he demands everything in life but asks for _ this _ in the sweetest way is the biggest ego boost that Seungmin could ever hope for. “Can you tell me how?”

Hyunjin can _ not _be real. And yet somehow there he is, about to suck Seungmin’s dick. “Do what you want to,” he tells him. “Just be careful with your teeth, and take in as much as you can— don’t overdo yourself.”

Reaching to grab Seungmin’s hands, Hyunjin guides them to his head. Seungmin takes the hint, completely messing up the intricate plait as he weaves his fingers into the faerie’s hair. “As much as I can?” Hyunjin checks, lips so close that Seungmin can feel his breath on the head of his cock as he speaks. Seungmin nods, and then loudly swears a half-second later. As much as Hyunjin can, it seems, is _ everything. _Hyunjin looks up at Seungmin through his long lashes as he closes his lips around the tip, hollows his cheeks, and then promptly sinks down to the base, swallowing him down with ease. 

Completely unprepared for this outcome, Seungmin fights the urge to come on the spot, swearing again as Hyunjin holds the position, nose brushing against his stomach for several long seconds. Slowly easing off, Hyunjin smiles at Seungmin’s shocked face while Seungmin dazedly looks at his faerie’s spit-slick lips. “Jinnie, how the fuck?”

“Did I do well?” Hyunjin asks, like he hasn’t just deepthroated Seungmin on his first try. Don’t get him wrong, Seungmin isn’t quite as big as Hyunjin, but he’s still considerably above average. Hyunjin’s cock is just a beautiful freak of nature. It’s rare that people who’ve been sleeping with Seungmin for _ months _ can take him all in, but Hyunjin appears to be missing a gag reflex entirely. 

“You did amazing, baby boy,” Seungmin praises him, but uses the hand in Hyunjin’s hair to stop his attempt to dive back down onto his cock. _ “But, _ let’s save more of that for later. You’re too good at that for me to deal with right now, unless you want me coming in the next few minutes.” Hyunjin looks like he’s about to argue that, yes, he _ does _ want that, so Seungmin reasons with him in advance. “Don’t you wanna go all the way, Jinnie?”

That, it seems, is enough to persuade Hyunjin to leave sucking Seungmin off for later. “Fine,” he backs down, eyeing Seungmin’s dick mournfully. “You feel so good, though.”

“Trust me, sweetheart, the feeling is mutual,” Seungmin laughs shallowly, his brain still trying to recover from Hyunjin’s unexpected blowjob skills. He looks between them, knowing he’ll be happy with either reply, and then asks the determining question. “How do you want to do this, baby boy?”

“Do what?” Hyunjin asks, sounding far too innocent for someone with precum on their chin. Seungmin reaches over and wipes it off.

“Do you want me to-”

“Yes.” Hyunjin cuts in before Seungmin can even finish asking the question.

“Do you even know what I was asking, baby?” Seungmin checks, and Hyunjin nods shyly, breath hitching as Seungmin guides him onto his back. “Is this what you meant?”

“Want to feel you, Seungminnie, please let me,” Hyunjin pleads, reaching over to the table by his bed. When he turns back, holding out a tub of something, Seungmin smiles as he takes it. Some things transcend species it seems, one of which is keeping lube in the bedside table. Holding unbroken eye contact with Seungmin as he does so, Hyunjin spreads his legs. “Please?”

Seungmin unscrews the lid of the tub, which he finds full of a clear, sweet-smelling gel-like substance. “What _ is _ this?” he asks— any experience with lube intended for anal has never smelt so appetising. 

“It’s what I use when I finger myself,” Hyunjin replies so straightforwardly that Seungmin chokes on his own saliva. “It tastes nice, too.”

“You don’t have a separate one for taste?” Seungmin checks, this above all proving the best discovery so far about fae technology.

“No, just the one— do humans have different types?”

“Yeah, we— you know what, never mind,” Seungmin says, not wanting to send Hyunjin into one of his information spirals when Seungmin is about to finger him. “Let’s focus on this right now.” It’s a testament to how turned on Hyunjin is that he doesn’t demand a full explanation on the specifics of lube sub-categories. Instead, his interest is entirely honed in on Seungmin, who experimentally tastes a little of the substance on the tip of one finger. Hyunjin was right— it does taste nice. He files that information away for later, gathers more of it onto his fingers and reaches between Hyunjin’s parted thighs, pausing just before contact just to hear him whimper. 

“Minnie,” Hyunjin chokes out, and it sounds like he could cry. Seungmin doesn’t have the heart to tease him, not when he’s been so good, so he runs one slicked up finger around the slightly raised edge of Hyunjin’s rim. Easily, more so than expected, Seungmin pushes the first finger inside.

“Did you clean yourself for me earlier, my prince?” he asks, and feels the way Hyunjin shivers at the name. Hyunjin nods. He smells like rosewater when Seungmin kisses his thigh. Seungmin bites the soft skin until it bruises to distract him as he adds another finger. One thigh covered in marks, Seungmin moves to the other when he pushes a third finger into Hyunjin. By the time Hyunjin is bucking back against his hand, whining and begging and _ promising _ that he’s ready, both of his thighs are littered with bruises. Seungmin has a few of his own in the shape of Hyunjin’s hands. 

When Seungmin is finally sure that Hyunjin is prepped enough, he slowly pulls his fingers free, the sound of them leaving the faerie’s body downright lewd. Hyunjin giggles at the noise. About to slick himself up with the sweet-smelling lubricant, Seungmin finds his hand batted away by Hyunjin’s. “I want to!” he demands, the princely spoiled demeanour not completely absent despite him mostly submitting to Seungmin. “...Please.” He tacks on the last word as an afterthought, but Seungmin lets it slide. Hyunjin’s hand feels incredible lubing up his cock, after all. The faerie prince urges Seungmin between his thighs, then, whimpering as he helps line him up. “Please,” he repeats, using all the persuasion in his arsenal to try and convince Seungmin to give him what he wants. Jutting out his kiss-bruised lower lip, he bats his wide eyes. His irises are the darkest shade of indigo that Seungmin has ever seen them, near hypnotising to witness. Irresistible.

Slowly, watching Hyunjin’s face all the while for any signs of discomfort, Seungmin pushes forwards. Inch by inch, Hyunjin whines and moans as Seungmin sinks into him until they rest against each other at last. Dimly, Seungmin notices a slight twinge on his wrist, and looks down to see the bands on their skin flash faintly before fading back to gold. 

Though not looking pained, Hyunjin is panting heavily. To distract him, and to distract himself from how hard it is to keep his own hips still right now, Seungmin takes the hand Hyunjin had used to slick him up and pulls it to his mouth. His fingers are still slightly shiny from the leftover lubricant, and he squirms against Seungmin as the human sucks on his fingers, licking them clean and driving Hyunjin crazy all at the same time. Letting Hyunjin’s fingers slide free from his mouth with a loud _ pop_, Seungmin moves to his thumb, which he’s learnt by now is the most sensitive of the digits for fae. Deliberately slow, he sees Hyunjin watching him transfixed as Seungmin drags Hyunjin’s thumb slowly from his mouth, letting his teeth brush ever-so-slightly against it and making the faerie gasp out a long stream of unintelligible curses. Seungmin’s pretty sure they’re from the same old language that their bonding had been sealed in. 

“You okay, pretty baby?” Seungmin checks, Hyunjin’s eyes having rolled back a little. 

With a noticeable effort, Hyunjin refocuses his gaze, looking back at Seungmin. “I’m fine,” he replies, smiling. “I’m just happy I finally get to have you.”

“It’s been a month, Jinnie,” Seungmin counters, thumbing over the flushed head of Hyunjin’s cock and watching as his mouth falls open a little at the feeling. 

“Longest month of my life,” Hyunjin bites back, trying to glare but only managing to somewhat scrunch his nose cutely, too distracted by Seungmin’s hand around him. 

“Yeah, me too,” Seungmin admits. “Can I move, baby?”

“Yes!” Hyunjin replies almost before the words have left Seungmin’s mouth. “_Please _ move, Seungminnie.”

When Seungmin does move, the drag of his cock leaving Hyunjin’s body makes them moan in unison. Hyunjin is so tight for him, even thoroughly stretched as he is, and knowing that he’s the only one to ever feel the prince like this only heightens the sensation. Seungmin hopes he can be the best first time that Hyunjin could have hoped for. With this in mind, he almost feels bad about how much he’s teased him. _ Almost_. Hyunjin isn’t subtle— Seungmin can tell that he likes it.

Gentle, still making sure Hyunjin is okay, Seungmin pushes back in, repeating the shallow thrusts until he’s certain he’s adjusted. (Hyunjin begging him repeatedly to go faster may have helped him come to said conclusion). Hyunjin is _ loud_, and when Seungmin is finally fucking him properly he only grows louder. Were this a one night stand, Seungmin would think Hyunjin was faking it, so pornographic are his moans. Knowing Hyunjin, however, Seungmin knows that he’s really like this, so absolutely and unashamedly loud in his pleasure. It’s the hottest thing Seungmin has ever borne witness to, seeing Hyunjin so wrecked beneath him, and the volume of his moans only spurs Seungmin on, making him fuck him even harder.

_ He’s so pretty. _

Prettier still is Hyunjin when Seungmin tells him so, the faerie literally being fucked so hard that the bed jolts with Seungmin’s thrusts and yet still blushing sweetly when Seungmin slows down for a moment to call him pretty. “You’re prettiest,” Hyunjin manages to say, his voice as wrecked as the rest of him from how loudly he’s been moaning. 

Seungmin shakes his head, cups Hyunjin’s face as he speeds up once more. “Never, baby boy,” he tells him, pushing two fingers past Hyunjin’s full lips to distract him from protesting. “You’re the most beautiful sight in this world.”

Sure, Seungmin’s feeling sappy. Can he be blamed? Though bonding is a different name, this is still Seungmin’s wedding night, and he’s bonded to someone so perfect that Seungmin still can’t quite believe it. Hyunjin’s tongue swirls around Seungmin’s fingers, licks between them, and Seungmin realises that this is probably how he sucks on his own fingers when he’s getting himself off. Pouting when Seungmin pulls the digits out of his mouth, Hyunjin’s eyes then widen near-comically when his human pauses fucking him to grab onto Hyunjin’s hand. Knowing well by now how Seungmin loves to wreck him, Hyunjin seems to have instantly connected the dots as to where this is going. “Seungminnie?...” he says still, sounding that cute kind of afraid that Seungmin chases out of him sometimes. Hyunjin _ knows_.

It’s part self indulgence, part pausing the stimulation on his dick so that he can hold back from coming too soon. “Need something in your mouth, don’t you, baby?” he coos, watching Hyunjin’s full cock leaking onto his stomach as the faerie tenses in anticipation.

“Can’t take it, Minnie, please,” Hyunjin whimpers, nodding _ yes _just the same, watching as his own hand is guided by Seungmin. He holds it close to the prince’s lips, feels Hyunjin’s whole body shaking like a leaf. “Seungminnie, I-”

Seungmin waits. Still. The faerie doesn’t take long to break. Tentatively, Hyunjin sticks out his tongue just a little and kitten-licks the pad of his own middle finger, whining high in the back of his throat as he does so. Gingerly, he does it again, licking two fingers this time and moaning softly against his own skin. He pauses, looking up at Seungmin as if he’s checking if that’s enough. Seungmin shakes his head, feigning sympathy, and Hyunjin chokes a little on a whimper. He reaches down, trails a finger lightly over the length of Hyunjin’s weeping cock, watching it drip onto the precum pooling on his blue-flushed skin. “Don’t you want to be good for me, Hyunjinnie?...” Seungmin sighs, as if sad. Hyunjin’s gaze is searing.

Almost immediately, he feels Hyunjin tugging against the hold Seungmin has on his hand, trying to move his fingers closer to his mouth. Seungmin holds him off, and Hyunjin tilts his head in confusion; he’d been trying to do what Seungmin wanted. “Seungminnie?” 

He lets the control drop for a second, needing to check. “You know you don’t _ have _ to, Jinnie, right?”

Hyunjin nods, smiling at him with an expression all too cute for Seungmin’s heart to cope with. “I know,” he replies, kissing the back of Seungmin’s hand and then pulling his own free from his grasp. “But I _ want _ to,” he says sweetly, and then lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, putting on a show. Trembling more and more by the second, Hyunjin licks over three of his own fingers and then pushes them past his lips, closing his mouth around them. With it so full, his moans are muffled as he starts fucking his own mouth slowly, but they’re still more than audible. Prettier than anything Seungmin could have wished for. Looking imploringly up at Seungmin, Hyunjin waits, letting his gaze drop between them to where Seungmin’s hips rest against him. He doesn’t need to speak for Seungmin to hear him begging _ please_. There’s no way he can deny an expression like that.

Matching the speed of Hyunjin’s fingers, Seungmin starts to move once more. The sight of Hyunjin finger-fucking his own mouth is so beautifully depraved that he finds himself unable to look away even for a moment, Seungmin’s grip on his prince’s hips definitely bruising as he uses it to ground himself. When he finally catches onto the synchronicity, to the fact that he’s controlling their pace, Hyunjin seems torn between glee and horror. While, sure, this means that he can get Seungmin to fuck him as hard as Hyunjin likes, it also means that to do so he has to dually overstimulate himself. This seems to be a sacrifice Hyunjin is more than willing to make, as he speeds up the moment he realises.

It sounds so dirty, the wet sounds Hyunjin’s making as he drools around his fingers, and combined with the way their skin is now slapping together it’s downright _ obscene_. Hyunjin’s eyes roll back in his head as he keeps moving his fingers still faster, but when Seungmin pauses to check if he’s okay he’s met with a challenging glare and Hyunjin pointedly continuing the movement of his own hand. When it happens again, therefore, Seungmin continues even when the tears start to leak from Hyunjin’s eyes. They’re shining, and when Seungmin catches one on his fingertip he sees that his faerie’s tears sparkle like self-contained galaxies. Hyunjin lets out a muffled whimper when he sees Seungmin taste it, one that tapers into a moan when Seungmin fucks into him again. 

He kisses the glittering tears from Hyunjin’s cheeks, pulling his fingers free so that he can kiss his pretty lips too. It’s messy, wet with the strangely sweet taste of faerie tears, and at the same time it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. Knowing Hyunjin, Seungmin is pretty sure what the result will be of what he does next. He does so anyway, pulling the faerie’s hand to Seungmin’s own mouth and sucking _ hard _ on the tips of his fingers as he pounds into him the hardest he has yet. Hyunjin gasps, suddenly too overwhelmed to even moan, and comes untouched all over his taut stomach. 

With the feeling of Hyunjin spasming around him, Seungmin knows he won’t be long behind, but when he makes to pull out he’s stopped by Hyunjin grabbing weakly at his wrist. So fucked out that he can’t seem to speak, Hyunjin shakes his head instead, urging Seungmin closer. _ Please, _ he mouths without sound, falling back against the pillows once he’s got his message across. Seungmin can’t deny him, doesn’t remotely _ want _ to deny him, and so he doesn’t pull out. His own body betraying him in the stuttering of his hips, Seungmin comes inside his ruined faerie, shallowly fucking into him until he finally rests still, both of them so sated that they can move no longer. 

—————————— 

Sated, it seems, is a relative term for Prince Hyunjin. 

Seungmin is soon to discover this, when not twenty minutes after him cleaning Hyunjin up he finds that their cuddling has turned X-rated, with Hyunjin _ already _ hard again, his dick pressed up against Seungmin’s bare thigh. He sighs, turning to face him, and Hyunjin at least has the decency to look contrite. It’s difficult to believe him, though, when Seungmin can feel how turned on he is once more. “Baby boy…” he tuts, and resists the urge to coo at the soft noise Hyunjin makes when Seungmin wraps a hand around his cock. “Haven’t I given you enough, hm?”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologises, hanging his head when they sit up. His still slightly damp hair falls around his perfect face like a curtain, and Seungmin hates how he aches at the sight of Hyunjin being obscured. 

“Head up, pretty baby,” he tells him as such, and Hyunjin does so, obedient as ever. “Look at me.” He does. Seungmin kisses him thank you, murmurs _ good boy _ against his lips while he continues slowly jacking him off. It’s been a long day, albeit the best day of Seungmin’s life, and he’s not sure he has it in him right now to fuck Hyunjin again the way he deserves to be. Instead, however, a thought comes to him as he kisses the point of Hyunjin’s ear, making him buck into Seungmin’s fist at the feeling. “No need to be sorry, my prince,” he reassures him. Hyunjin can’t help having so much energy, and though Seungmin doesn’t plan to fuck it out of him again that night, he does still fully intend on putting it to good use. “Can you do something for me, Hyunjinnie?”

Hyunjin nods, eager like a puppy. “Anything,” he agrees without limit, and Seungmin fully believes that he means it. If Seungmin asked Hyunjin to bring him the stars right now, he’d find a way. 

“Get me the lube,” Seungmin tells him, and Hyunjin lights up at his demand, scrambling over Seungmin’s lap to fetch it from the table where they’d returned it. “Good baby,” he praises him, and Hyunjin shines with it, smiling at Seungmin like he’s the only man in the world. The faerie pauses, then, clearly waiting for Seungmin’s next instruction. 

While this was indeed something Seungmin had intended on doing, even more so after seeing the eighth wonder of the world that was Hyunjin’s beautiful dick, he hadn’t expected it quite _ this _ soon after fucking Hyunjin until he cried. He can’t complain, though, with the prettiest being in the universe willing and pliant before him, ready to do whatever Seungmin tells him to. Unknowing before their ceremony of how Hyunjin would want the post-bonding to go down, Seungmin had readied himself for either possibility. While Hyunjin screams bottom for the most part, he hadn’t wanted to take any chances. Now, Seungmin is beyond glad that he’d thought ahead. Slowly, deliberately so, Seungmin parts his thighs invitingly, maintaining eye contact with Hyunjin all the while. He can see it then, the second Hyunjin realises what Seungmin is offering up. “Y-You…” he stammers out, eyes flicking down between Seungmin’s legs and then immediately away, blushing like the virgin he was before that night. “You’re letting me?...”

“Does it feel good when you finger yourself, Jinnie?” Seungmin asks in a faux-innocent tone, batting his eyes at Hyunjin in an imitation of the faerie’s frequent expression. Numbly, Hyunjin nods. “Is that just because you like feeling full, baby boy— or is it because your fingers are too sensitive, too?”

“It is,” Hyunjin admits, pulling his lower lip between his teeth almost harsh enough to make it bleed. “Both of those.”

“So it’ll feel good for you when you finger me with those pretty hands of yours, my prince?”

Again, Hyunjin nods. He can’t quite seem to believe what he’s suddenly being given. “Please,” he whines, repeating himself again right after like it’s the only word he knows. _ “Please.” _

“Go on then, pretty baby,” Seungmin urges him, his own breath hitching despite himself as he watches Hyunjin eagerly smearing lube onto his thick fingers. They’re blunt right now, all sharpness retracted. Gingerly, Hyunjin reaches between Seungmin’s thighs, tracing his trembling pointer finger around Seungmin’s rim like he’s worried the permission will be revoked. Hyunjin’s whole disposition reads someone in awe to the point of near disbelief. “Baby boy,” Seungmin says, wrapping his hand around Hyunjin’s shaking wrist to ground him. “Come on, my prince— work me open.”

Slowly, still _ so _ slowly, Hyunjin pushes one finger past the tight ring of muscle, gasping at how it feels around him. It seems cruel if there’s a god, Seungmin thinks to himself, that Hyunjin is designed so sensitive, so easy to ruin. Seungmin moves his hips, urging the digit still deeper, and they both groan at how it feels. As much as he’s tempted to watch the faerie fingering him open, Seungmin’s eyes instead stay on Hyunjin’s face, watching his obvious reactions. Each movement of his finger elicits a soft little whimper. These grow louder as he adds another, Hyunjin’s lower lip caught between his teeth once more as he visibly makes himself focus on the task at hand rather than how good it feels. He’s adorable like this, so needy and yet so eager to please Seungmin that it outweighs his own want for pleasure. “You’re so beautiful, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin wonders out loud, the thumb of his free hand tracing soft circles against Seungmin’s hip. 

“Thank you, pretty baby,” Seungmin sighs, tone breathy as Hyunjin moves his fingers. “You can add another, now.”

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin checks, tentative as if Seungmin might break. 

Softly, Seungmin laughs as he nods in confirmation. “It’s okay, Jinnie,” he reassures, “you weren’t the only one to get ready before the ceremony, sweetheart.”

_ Oh_, Hyunjin mouths silently, pretty mouth falling open. He didn’t seem to have considered that Seungmin might have done the same, and Hyunjin’s brain seems to be shutting down a little imagining it now that he knows. He freezes until Seungmin hooks a finger under his chin, making him look up. Clearly waiting on him, Seungmin maintains eye contact with the faerie as he realises this, beginning to work in another finger until Seungmin is stretched around three. Hyunjin still too hesitant, Seungmin grinds back onto his hand, rocking against it until he suddenly moans loudly, Hyunjin’s long fingers brushing against his prostate. Though it’s really Seungmin’s movements that have led to this, Hyunjin looks so cutely excited that Seungmin praises him for it nonetheless. 

Head falling back as Hyunjin starts moving his fingers more, Seungmin jolts at the sudden feeling of the faerie’s hand on his cock. He looks up, then, just for the pretty sight of Hyunjin three fingers deep, fucking Seungmin open and stroking him gently in time with it. Seeming to feel the eyes on him, Hyunjin looks at Seungmin. “Is this okay?” he asks, beaming when Seungmin nods. “You looked like you wanted touching there too,” Hyunjin explains, looking confused at how fond Seungmin’s gaze turns.

“You’re adorable, Hyunjinnie,” he says, cupping his cheek. Hyunjin leans into the touch needily, though not stilling the movement of either of his hands. Despite not nearing close yet, Seungmin still knows that this will all become too much if he lets Hyunjin keep at it for too long, so he’s forced to face the power of Hyunjin’s pout when he nudges the faerie’s hand away from his cock. “Don’t pout, my prince,” he tells him, and watches Hyunjin try and fail to do as he’s told. He can’t seem to _ help _ but pout, especially when Seungmin pushes at the hand fingering him, too. “Jinnie,” he says softly, waiting until Hyunjin looks at him before he speaks again. “What did you think you were getting me ready for, baby?”

“You didn’t just want m-my fingers?” Hyunjin’s eyes go suddenly wide with a realisation he _ really _ should have come to before this point. Seungmin loves him anyway, guiding Hyunjin’s hand to the faerie’s own dick and using it to slick him up with the excess lube. 

“Oh, my sweet baby boy,” Seungmin sighs heavily, smiling at him nonetheless. “You think you can have a dick that pretty and _ not _ make me wanna sit on it?”

Hyunjin tries to speak, but all that comes out is a garbled, strangled sort of noise. He coughs, tries again, but only manages “I-I, y-y-you w-” as Seungmin pushes him onto his back. When Seungmin climbs into his lap, Hyunjin gives up on trying to talk altogether. He’s so, _ so _ cute. 

Seungmin coos over him when he whimpers at the feeling of Seungmin rubbing more lube over his cock. “Can you do something for me, baby?” he echoes his earlier words. Now, Hyunjin is just as eager when he nods, if not more so. “Good boy,” Seungmin tells him. It feels instinctual to do so at this point. Seungmin guides the faerie’s hands to his waist— as much as Hyunjin is trembling, his grip is firm. “Now, Hyunjinnie?” he says, and Hyunjin blinks at him cutely. Waiting. “Lift me up.”

Despite shaking, still, Hyunjin does as he’s told, proving the strength he’d casually told Seungmin about as he lifts him into the air. Though Seungmin’s legs are technically still resting against the bed, he can feel that Hyunjin is supporting his entire weight with ease. “Like this, Seungminnie?” the faerie asks cutely, waiting until Seungmin’s nod of approval before smiling happily. He’s pleased that he’s done a good job, and he couldn’t be more obvious about that fact. It’s adorable beyond belief. 

“Hold me like this, okay?” Seungmin checks, heart melting as Hyunjin agrees at once. Reaching down underneath him, Seungmin hears the soft _ ah _ sound that Hyunjin makes as he wraps a hand around his cock. “Good boy,” he praises, Hyunjin shaking all the more as Seungmin lines him up. The lubed-up tip of Hyunjin’s cock rests just against Seungmin’s rim, and he coos more soft praises as Hyunjin holds back from dropping him down, biting down on his full lower lip to conceal a whimper. Somewhat meanly, some would argue, Seungmin pauses like that for a second longer, even leaning across to kiss over the point of one of the faerie’s sensitive ears. “Can you be slow for me, Jinnie?” Seungmin asks, still close enough that his lips brush against Hyunjin’s skin as he speaks.

Hyunjin whimpers. “Yes.” He sounds broken already. Seungmin loves him like this.

“Okay, baby boy,” Seungmin sighs, letting his head drop to rest on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Absentmindedly, he pecks a kiss to one of the dark bruises he’s left on his faerie’s pretty skin. He feels him shiver. “Guide me down,” he instructs, feeling Hyunjin tense up at the prospect. “Fill me up, pretty prince.”

Seungmin thought nothing could compare to the sound of Hyunjin when he’s getting fucked, but this comes pretty damn close. Although considerably distracted by the slow stretch of Hyunjin easing him down onto his cock, Seungmin can’t help but be enraptured by the pretty noises his faerie is making. It’s a dual attack, Seungmin moaning himself as he’s filled more and more as the seconds go by, listening to his Hyunjin whining like he’s found nirvana. Seungmin thinks back to the first time he’d fucked someone, to how overwhelming it had felt. Sure, it’s nothing on this, on Hyunjin, but he knows that Hyunjin must be losing his mind beneath him. For someone so sensitive, so _ needy _ as Hyunjin, getting his dick wet must be beyond ruining. And he’s Hyunjin’s first. 

_ He’s Hyunjin’s first. _

Something about that fact is so immeasurably hot to Seungmin, and it floods through him as he finally sits with Hyunjin’s hips pressed against him. He was the first one to fuck Hyunjin, and now he’s the first to ever be fucked by him too. The first to suck on his pretty fingers and make him moan. Only Seungmin can ever have him like this. “Are you okay, Seungminnie?” Hyunjin asks, balking a little under the intensity of Seungmin’s heated gaze. All for Seungmin. “Do I… Do I feel okay for you?”

He feels _ so _ good that Seungmin almost fails to speak. “You’re the best, my prince,” he promises, arms looped around Hyunjin’s arching neck as he grinds down into his lap. The faerie trembles from holding back, and Seungmin ducks to pull Hyunjin’s lower lip harshly between his teeth until he whines into Seungmin’s mouth. “Good boy,” Seungmin says, nipping at the swollen flesh once more for good measure before he pulls back to admire his handiwork. Hyunjin is so kiss-bruised he looks like he’s been punched. It’s a hauntingly beautiful sight. Seungmin had been intending to make him wait under the pretense of letting Seungmin adjust, but he decides now that transparently drawing it out without reason seems far more fun. “You’re mine, aren’t you, Prince Hyunjin?” he says, running one finger along the length of Hyunjin’s jaw as he nods at once, still softly grinding down against him as if he’s trying to tempt him to break. Hyunjin is too good to even dare, and Seungmin knows it. He’s just being mean. “Tell me, my prince,” he prompts, dissatisfied with just the nod. 

The words hurry out in a jumbled sort of way, strung together just in time for them to leave Hyunjin’s mouth. The disconnect is still there in the way he stammers. “I’m y-yours, Seungminnie,” he promises, groaning as Seungmin sucks two fingers into his mouth and laps around them all too gently. “Only yours,” he goes on, tone pleading. Seungmin indulges him, but not enough, light grazes of his teeth that are as fleeting as they are ruinous. “Yours,” Hyunjin repeats, the record of his voice broken and continuous. “Yours, yours, _ ah— _only for you, please, pretty please, yours y-”

Seungmin sucks hard around Hyunjin’s fingers once more before he pulls them away. When the pout springs to the faerie’s bruised lips like clockwork, Seungmin kisses him until it yields. “Quite the handful, aren’t you Jinnie?” he tuts, twisting the point of one of Hyunjin’s ears between his thumb and fingertip just to hear him yelp at the sudden overstimulation. “Got me all tired out from fucking you senseless and you’re _ still_,” he tightens a little around him, hears him groan, “this fucking horny, huh, baby boy?”

Hyunjin whines, the turn Seungmin’s tone has taken making him shake beneath him all the more. “Please let me, Seungminnie,” he pleads, batting his eyes and pouting because Seungmin can _ never _ deny him when he asks nicely, when he looks at him like this. Seungmin almost feels bad when he does just that. Hyunjin gasps out a soft little _ oh _ as Seungmin continues the slow, soft circling of his hips. His arms, still around Hyunjin’s neck, play with the hair at his nape, tugging softly and watching as the faerie’s eyes flutter shut. Sparkling, a tear beads in the corner of Hyunjin’s eye. Seungmin uses Hyunjin’s own thumb to brush it away, and then licks it off. “P-_lease_,” Hyunjin outright begs, voice breaking in his desperation.

He really needs to get better at resisting Hyunjin. Even having just resolved to break him down until he’s nothing, Hyunjin’s voice cracking throws that plan out of the window. _ Is it that, _ Seungmin wonders_, or is it that he’s crying again_? That latter part takes a moment to register, but once it does Seungmin's focus shifts immediately back to Hyunjin’s face. He’s not fully sobbing like he was earlier, but a few stray tears linger gleaming on his lashes. “So desperate,” Seungmin says, more of a narrative than actually spoken to Hyunjin. He mulls it over. “What to do with you, baby boy…”

“Please?” Hyunjin asks, though his voice is soft and quiet. It’s like he’s wondering if it’s futile. Seungmin has broken him enough that he’s almost too ruined to beg.

“Do you want to fuck me, my prince?” Seungmin asks, feeling Hyunjin twitch against him, inside him. “You do, don’t you?”

“Yes?...” Hyunjin says. It sounds like a question, so Seungmin surveys him silently until he realises. With more emphasis, more certainty, Hyunjin repeats himself. _ “Yes. _I do, please. Please let me.”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Seungmin asks, still in that thoughtful tone as if he’s yet to figure out where this might go. Hyunjin watches his face eagerly, still so pliant in his devotion “But do you even know _ how_, Jinnie, baby?...” he adds, trailing off like he feels sorry for him, like Hyunjin is something pitiful. 

And of course, just as Seungmin had predicted he would, Hyunjin hangs his pretty head. “...No.”

“Oh, my poor Jinnie... You've got that pretty dick and no idea what to do with it,” Seungmin sighs, tracing over the point of Hyunjin’s ear, softer than the sharp twist but enough to make him shiver. He hates himself a little for making him wait so long, because by this point Seungmin himself is needy as hell. Hyunjin’s the biggest he’s ever had by far, and though it aches a little he feels so _ full_. In teasing Hyunjin, Seungmin is denying himself the feeling of getting fucked on that cock. He resolves to bring the teasing to a close, both for his own sake and for how desperate Hyunjin is by now. It’s his first time fucking someone; Seungmin shouldn’t be so mean. “I would offer to ride you,” he says, “but you’ve got me all tired, so I think you’re going to have to do all the work.”

Seungmin isn’t _ that _ tired— he could probably get Hyunjin off pretty easily, in fact, but knowing how strong Hyunjin is leads to a much better alternative. Eager, willing to do anything for him still, Hyunjin nods. “How should I?” he checks, gaze softly innocent. His lashes are glittering with the remnants of his tears.

“Watch.” Seungmin’s voice is firm, as much as it wants to break too. Hyunjin watches. Bracing himself on Hyunjin’s shoulders, Seungmin eases up, the drag of the faerie’s cock leaving him almost enough for him to lose his composure. It feels so _ good_. Halfway off, Seungmin moves back down with a breathy moan as Hyunjin’s cock slides back home, so big that it can’t seem to help but brush against his prostate. Seungmin takes a few shallow breaths, listening to Hyunjin whimper as he does. Ability to think momentarily regained, Seungmin pulls himself up more this time until only the tip remains inside him. Hyunjin’s eyes look near to rolling back in his head, the poor faerie trembling beneath him. Seungmin grabs a handful of his hair and _ pulls_, watching pleased as Hyunjin’s eyes suddenly regain sharp focus. _ “Watch,” _ Seungmin repeats, tone leaving no room for complaint. 

And then he drops down, Hyunjin crying out as Seungmin takes him all back in at once. “Fuck,” Hyunjin groans, still obediently forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Seungmin can see how hard it is for him to do so.

“Feel good, baby boy?” Seungmin asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it just the same. 

“So fucking good,” Hyunjin replies, curse words slipping more regularly into his vocabulary the more he loses his mind. 

“You’re cute with a dirty mouth,” Seungmin remarks offhandedly, and then urges Hyunjin’s hands to his waist. “Did you watch well, baby boy?” he checks, and Hyunjin nods. “Okay, let’s test that— your turn. Do what I showed you.”

Hyunjin tilts his head, seeming confused for a second, but then something in his eyes lights up. His bruised lips fall open a little in a soft little gasp. His hands tighten around Seungmin’s slim waist, and tentatively he lifts him up a little, watching Seungmin for approval. Seungmin urges him on with a nod, biting his lip to stop himself moaning too loud just yet, and Hyunjin lifts him up halfway before pulling him back down to meet his lips.

He’s copying what Seungmin showed him _ exactly_. “Good boy,” Seungmin coos, “you’re doing so well, go on.” Seungmin forgets for a moment what he’d shown him next, remembering abruptly as Hyunjin lifts him with ease until he’s almost fully off him, and then drops him all the way back down. Letting out a stream of expletives, Seungmin looks up and sees Hyunjin looking a little worried. “No, no, b-baby,” Seungmin reassures, composure starting to crack, kissing him softly in contrast to their position. “You’re doing so well, my prince, that felt so good for me.”

Brightening up, Hyunjin steals a kiss of his own, giggling when Seungmin jumps a little at him taking initiative. “Should I do that again, then?” he checks, indigo eyes wide and waiting. 

“Yes, keep doing that, baby boy,” Seungmin tells him, groaning as Hyunjin kisses his neck before he continues. “Just, _ ah-” _ Hyunjin starts playing with Seungmin’s nipple piercings as he talks. “You don’t need to ask every time, baby; just keep moving me like that.”

“Okay, Minnie,” Hyunjin grabs at his ass, kneading it with his strong hands, and Seungmin lets him without complaint. Hyunjin is so fucking strong, he’s sure his ass and thighs are going to be mottled with bruises later, can already feel them forming. Knowing he could make him stop at any second with a look, Seungmin revels instead in the ache of Hyunjin’s hands on him, wanting the marks to last. 

Still a little shy the next time, with lingering hesitation the time after that, Hyunjin is at last spurred on by Seungmin’s soft moans. Seungmin’s arms are still looped around Hyunjin’s neck to steady himself, his hands tugging at his hair and making him moan each time he pulls it. Hyunjin, meanwhile, is pretty much treating Seungmin’s body like a toy. Though many would enjoy helplessness in this situation, it’s the fact that Seungmin knows he’s still in control if he wants to be that makes it all that much better. To someone with Hyunjin’s strength, Seungmin weighs little to nothing, and so he’s fucking the human down on his cock as easily as if he were using a fleshlight. The thought is hardly unwelcome. Seungmin may have to find a way to get him one, or at least just watch him jerk off some time, but at the moment Seungmin is struggling to even form coherent thoughts, so the notion fades.

Usually, when Seungmin is in this position, he likes to ride his partner until they cry. This, however, is less riding and more Hyunjin bouncing him on his cock with absolutely zero effort on Seungmin’s part. It’s exhilarating, and Seungmin is fast discovering that he has a strength kink he hadn’t known about until now. “Faster,” he gasps out, much like Hyunjin had begged him to earlier on. With Seungmin, it’s a demand, and one that Hyunjin doesn’t even consider going against, obediently increasing the pace of his movements the second Seungmin tells him to. “Fuck, baby boy,” he groans, Hyunjin whining beneath him as he needily fucks up into Seungmin while bringing him down to meet each thrust, face blissed out like he’s in heaven. They’re colliding so loudly at this point that Seungmin can tell it’s going to bruise them both, but neither could care less. He looks forward to seeing the marks later. Seungmin has always loved bruises. Hyunjin has dissolved into whines and whimpers at this point, but Seungmin wants more. “Talk t-to me, baby boy,” he tells him, and his voice makes clear that it’s an order even if Seungmin himself can barely speak, “tell me how it feels.” 

Hyunjin jolts up against him just from Seungmin bossing him around, and Seungmin will think more about that later when he _ can _ think about more than one thing at a time. Right now he needs to focus on Hyunjin doing as he’s told, because Seungmin is near to the edge and his brain is clouding over. “So good,” Hyunjin moans, slamming Seungmin down against him weightlessly and snapping his hips up at the same time, “so so so so good, Minnie!” 

For someone who hadn’t known how to fuck, Hyunjin sure is a quick learner. Attentive beyond belief, he’d watched out for when Seungmin moaned the loudest and worked with it, adjusting their angle until Seungmin now feels like he’s dying every time he’s dropped down, every time Hyunjin fucks up into him desperately. He’s so needy, so unfairly cute even as he’s sending Seungmin hurtling towards imminent orgasm, and Seungmin is _ so _gone for him. 

“Mine,” Hyunjin says like he can’t help but moan the word out, and Seungmin gasps as the faerie fucks him slower all of a sudden so he can mark up his neck. Seungmin gets the sense too that Hyunjin is slowing to curb off coming just yet. Either way, he doesn’t think it’ll be much longer for either of them, especially given Hyunjin goes right to _ that _ spot on his neck instinctually. Seungmin can’t help but writhe against him, dick rubbing against Hyunjin’s soft stomach and making him moan. It’s the first word Hyunjin ever said to him, and it’s one Hyunjin repeats now over and over as he resumes fucking him harder, hands bruising at Seungmin’s waist. “Mine,” he groans, punctuating each repetition with a thrust up into Seungmin’s aching body, “mine, mine, _ mine.” _

Until now, Seungmin has held back from touching himself, Hyunjin already making him feel too good for Seungmin to last if he did so. Now, Hyunjin gasping against him and his hips stuttering more with each movement he makes, Seungmin can tell he’s moments away. Reaching between them, Seungmin fucks into his own fist in time with Hyunjin. Almost simultaneously with Seungmin spilling all over the faerie’s chest, Hyunjin finally stills, trembling as he comes inside Seungmin with a lilted, whining moan. 

A few minutes later, aching all over, Seungmin isn’t quite too fucked silly to not appreciate the cute sight before him. The fascination Hyunjin has with seeing his release leaking out of Seungmin once he’s finally lifted him off his lap. Before it can fall onto the sheets, Hyunjin catches the first trickle of it on his fingers, trailing them through the mess of Seungmin’s cum on his own stomach and then bringing his hand to his lips to taste the both of them. Watching Seungmin all the while, Hyunjin licks his pretty fingers clean. Seungmin sighs softly, fond beyond belief. “You’re so dirty, Jinnie.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Hyunjin asks, though he seems to be able to tell that Seungmin likes it. He smiles at Seungmin, somehow making licking jizz from the corner of his mouth adorable. 

“Not at all.”

“Good,” Hyunjin beams, catching another trail of white on his fingers and sucking it off once more. “Can I try something?” he asks, and presses a kiss to Seungmin’s knee when he nods, trailing his lips hurriedly up Seungmin's skin until Hyunjin’s face is between his thighs. 

Seungmin’s mind catches up with his eyes, realising suddenly what Hyunjin wants to do. “Holy fuck, baby boy,” he murmurs, voice all fucked-out as he tangles his fingers in Hyunjin’s dark hair. Taking that as encouragement, it seems, Hyunjin licks over Seungmin’s rim, making his spent cock twitch a little. Showing a shaking Seungmin the cum that’s leaked out onto his tongue, Hyunjin swallows and then moves back to licking at Seungmin’s fuck-stretched hole, tongue delving into him with a sharp movement that makes him moan. Seungmin really _ doesn’t _ want his dick to be taking interest again, but Hyunjin is fucking eating his own cum out of Seungmin’s ass. He can’t help it, his dick already verging on half-hard and oversensitive against his stomach as Hyunjin’s tongue goes deeper. “Fuck, Jinnie, _ fuck,_” Seungmin gasps, wanting to watch but letting his head fall back against the pillows, too overwhelmed to keep it up. 

It sounds obscene, the wet noise of Hyunjin licking into Seungmin and cleaning him out, and by the time Hyunjin pulls back for air Seungmin’s thighs are trembling. Hyunjin uses his big hands to hold them down, diving back between Seungmin’s legs and tongue-fucking him so good that Seungmin would think he did it for a living if he didn’t know Hyunjin had been a virgin until tonight. He tries to grind against Hyunjin’s face on instinct, would be riding it at this point if it weren’t for the hands on his thighs. Seungmin likes them there though, likes how he can’t move, so he doesn’t demand that Hyunjin releases him, even though it would only take a word. Seungmin’s refractory period isn’t often this short, but somehow he’s pretty much hard again from Hyunjin’s over-enthusiastic ministrations. When Hyunjin pulls back again and notices this, he seems to preen, so pleased with himself that he’s practically vibrating with it. “Good boy,” Seungmin praises, adding fuel to the fire, and Hyunjin beams. “Such a good boy for me, my Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin wraps a soft hand around Seungmin’s dick, and looks up at him as he asks an eager question: “Can I this time?”

“Can you what, baby boy?”

“Can I use my mouth?”

He’s pretty sure Hyunjin is going to be the death of him one day. Seungmin nods, just the same. “Yes, but I won’t last long if y- _ fuck!” _Eager as he is, Seungmin really shouldn’t have been surprised by Hyunjin diving down to suck him off the second he was given permission. As before, he swallows Seungmin’s cock down in one smooth movement. If he hadn’t warned him, Seungmin would be embarrassed at how fast it is, Hyunjin bobbing his head up and down Seungmin’s cock for about thirty seconds before Seungmin is coming for the third time that night. He finds himself clinging to his consciousness by the very tips of his fingers, shaking as he fights the urge to pass out from the sheer power of Hyunjin’s ungodly mouth. 

When he feebly checks if Hyunjin needs any help and gets the blushing reply that Hyunjin had come again just from getting Seungmin off, however… He doesn’t have a chance. 

—————————— 

When Seungmin comes to, he’s clean and warm, and Hyunjin is stroking his hair. He can’t see him yet, eyes still shut as he returns to the world, but he knows it’s Hyunjin. Firstly, because Hyunjin would probably kill anyone else who tried to come in their room right now, let alone try and touch Seungmin. Secondly, because Hyunjin is singing to him softly. It’s the old fae language that they’d been bonded in, and it’s a soothing way to regain consciousness. Seungmin waits until he’s finished the song before he speaks. “Jinnie?”

“Seungminnie!” Hyunjin enthuses, his face so close to Seungmin’s when he opens his eyes that it makes him jump, nearly knocking their heads together. “Sorry, sorry,” he says at once, moving a little away. “I’m sorry I made you pass out.”

“You’re fine, baby boy,” Seungmin smiles tiredly, pulling Hyunjin down to kiss him softly. He breaks it off before either of them can be tempted to deepen it, every muscle in his body loudly protesting at the thought of going another round. Instead, he presses a kiss to the golden bond-mark on Hyunjin's wrist. “Jonghyun warned me you might be a bit much to handle post-bonding— it was the same with King Minki and his husband, apparently.”

Hyunjin is still stroking his hair, and Seungmin closes his eyes again, content with his head in Hyunjin’s lap. It’s painfully domestic, and everything he’d never known that he wanted until this month. “I love you, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin tells him softly, “but please don’t mention my stepfather right now. Or King Minki and Royal Consort Dongho, for that matter.”

Laughing softly, Seungmin opens his eyes again to look up at a pouting Hyunjin. “Really, baby boy? You don’t want me even _ mentioning _ anyone that isn’t you right now?”

“I’m possessive at the moment, okay…” Hyunjin whines.

“Funnily enough,” Seungmin says, “I’d noticed. Don’t pout at me like that, you know I’m yours.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin says smugly, possessive streak satisfied for the time being, “you’re _ all _ mine. Nobody else’s, just for me.”

“God, I love you,” Seungmin sighs, too fond right now to even really act exasperated. “Come here, baby.”

Seungmin’s life is saved by a single word, and with that word his life is changed forever, irreversible and infinite. He wouldn’t want anything less. Hyunjin, cuddled as he is now in Seungmin’s arms, whispers it again against his chest.

_ “Mine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading part two!! please let me know what you thought-- comments are the best validation, and i've spent so many hours of my life on this <3
> 
> -v 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)


End file.
